


April Fool's

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M, this is not fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac died. Jehan comes to visit him on his favorite day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool's

It had once been easy, to remember when it was April Fool’s, especially for the Amis. 

Courfeyrac, in all his adorable and childish delight, used to use the entire day to his advantage. He once wrapped every single piece of furniture in the Musain’s back room with bubble wrap, much to Enjolras’ popping dismay. Another time, he’d broken into Grantaire’s flat in the middle of the night to empty his refrigerator unplug it, and deposit it in the lobby of his building. When the disgruntled painter called to demand information as to where it had gone, Courfeyrac simply asked, “Well, was it running?” He nearly died of laughter, even after Grantaire cursed loudly at the man and then hung up before he could say something _really_ nasty.

After he’d moved into Jehan’s flat with him, he’d used temporary paint to go over the mural on his wall (painted by Grantaire) with black. 

However, when Jehan arrived home and saw it, he slowly sunk to the floor and started to cry. 

Courfeyrac had profusely apologized and cleaned the paint off the wall in record time. Afterwards, Jehan simply swiped his fingers under his eyes and grinned, kissing the brunette’s cheek with a whispered, “April Fool’s.” 

But now, it seemed impossible to distinguish the days. 

Courfeyrac had died on January third, his bike wrecked under a drunk driver’s car. There’d been a funeral on January thirteenth, with enough tears to fill a lifetime of sadness. 

And four days after, on January seventeenth, Jehan was still crying. It seemed he couldn’t stop. 

For a while, everybody tried to believe that Courfeyrac never existed. 

It only took two days to, instead of neglecting the subject of his memory, actually talk about it. 

They didn’t get any work done, revolution-wise, but nobody minded. Not even Enjolras. They instead talked about Courfeyrac. 

For a blissful month and a half, they allowed their lives to remain frozen with grief. Nobody cried anymore, only looked sad.

Then, they moved on. As they had to. 

They were in the midst of “moving on,” working in a silent room, when Combeferre looked up. 

“Hey. It’s April Fool’s Day.” 

Everyone looked up, and Jehan spoke after a moment. “Happy April Fool’s.”  
“Should we. . . ?” 

The question hung in the air for a while, until Jehan shook his head. 

“I’ll do it.” 

~

Every few weeks, the large group piled into Bahorel’s truck and visited Courfeyrac’s grave. But, that day, Jehan went alone. 

He walked down the memorized pathways and through the grass, a bouquet of red roses in his hand. 

There he stopped, gazing down at the piece of stone marking him. 

_Julien Courfeyrac_

_1985 - 2014_

_Beloved friend, lover, and joker._

Jehan stared at it for a moment, before sinking to sit across from the slab of stone. 

“Hey, Courf.” he stared, setting his flowers down on the soft grass. “I brought you flowers. I hope you like them.

“It’s April Fool’s day, love.” He paused, tears already filling his green eyes. “Maybe, if this is all just one really early joke, you could come back by now?” 

He coiled, knees coming to his chest and hands to his face. 

And for a moment, just a moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Gentle, almost as if the owner was afraid to break him. 

It felt-absurdly-like Courfeyrac’s hand. 

Jehan looked up, face wet with tears, and something along the lines of hope. 

There was nobody there. Just a cold breeze and empty space. 

He stared up at the sky for a moment, before lapsing back into sobs. 

Happy April Fool’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments +Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
